


Kisses Through The Years

by undertalednp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, just pure cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalednp/pseuds/undertalednp
Summary: Phil wanted this forever.And so, forever is what he got.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Kisses Through The Years

**I**

Phil was sitting next to Dan in the small, glass pod as he excitedly gripped onto his hand, waiting for it to start moving. He felt light and giggly, and almost like he was on top of the world. Everything felt okay, his heart was fluttery and he just couldn’t stop smiling. Dan’s eyes met Phil’s suddenly and a smile spread across his face.   
“Scared of heights, Lester?” He grinned, poking him in the side gently. Phil rolled his eyes and giggled.   
“Not when I’m with you, Howell,” Phil said gently as a blush overtook Dan’s face. It felt like the world was in his favour today, he’d had the best day and it was just incredible. 

The small glass pod slowly began to move as the moon shone, casting a bright glow on Dan’s face as they chatted about nothing in particular. They laughed one more time and then fell silent as their eyes met and they could just hear the sound of each other's breathing. 

Phil felt his heart racing. Dan looked so beautiful, he wanted nothing more than to just lean in. Just connect their lips, even for a second. He felt butterflies erupting in his stomach uncontrollably, and he tried to think of something to say but the words choked themselves. He had never felt this way before, so deeply and intensely just in love with another being. The connection he felt between him and Dan was a connection he had never felt before. 

  
Suddenly, Dan snapped. He leaned in, and connected their lips, running his fingers through Phil’s jet black hair. Phil’s eyes widened for a moment, as he processed what was actually happening here. Dan was kissing him. Dan Howell, the giggly, quiet boy he had met at the train station just a few hours before, was kissing him. It felt like he was ascending to heaven, as he leaned into the kiss for a moment and then pulled away at the same time Dan did. A blush was peppered over the younger boy’s cheeks, as they caught their breath for a moment before Phil pressed his forehead against Dan’s, chuckling softly.

And it was in that moment, Phil realised he wanted this forever.

**II**

Moving into the first London apartment was, needless to say, extremely stressful. Completely unfurnished, only a few boxes and their imagination. And a lot of wanting to scream. There was a lot of that.    
  


After a long day of succeeding (mostly.) to build a hell of a lot of furniture, the boys collapsed onto Phil’s bed in pure exhaustion. To Phil, it felt strange right now, to be in this completely new apartment in a strange new city. It shouldn’t feel like home yet.

But he was with Dan, and so long as he was with him, everywhere felt like home. 

He rolled over to face Dan. His Dan. The boy laying next to him, dark brown hair going mildly wavy from him sweating after putting together so much furniture, a small sparkle in his beautiful eyes as they blinked back at him. A sparkle of joy, hope for the future. The future they had together. It was the two of them, together forever. Dan and Phil vs the world.

Phil closed the gap between their faces as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He felt his boyfriend smile into the kiss as Phil ran his fingers through his hair. He started to feel the butterflies build in his stomach like they always do, every time his lips are on Dan’s. They pull away and Dan shuffles closer so Phil can rest his chin on the top of his head.

A new life was awaiting them, a life of Dan and Phil in London, together.

**III**

A soft knock at the door awoke Phil from his sleep. He heard the familiar rumble of the engine as his brain began to wake up a bit and a small, sleepy groan escaped his lips.

“Who is it?” He mumbled

“It’s Dan. Can I come in?”

Phil instantly sat up upon hearing the younger man’s whisper. He told Dan to come in and saw his dark silhouette walk over to his bed. He sat down next to Phil as he opened his arms, to which Dan instantly responded by leaning into his warm embrace. A small hum of appreciation echoed around the room.   
“Everything okay?” Phil whispered. Dan nodded into his chest as Phil began to gently rock them back and forth.

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Just missed you, is all,” Dan mumbled. “I seem to be missing you a lot recently.” 

Although they were spending a lot of time together (obviously) on this tour, it was like they could never be alone together, just the two of them. There was usually always someone around, whether that was someone in the team of people helping with the tour, or someone filming for the documentary they were making, it felt like it could never be just them. It was almost nice right now, to be just the two of them, sitting in Phil’s room on the tour bus, holding each other close, listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

It was nice to be back with his Dan.

He felt Dan lean into him a little more, as Phil ran his fingers through his hair that had begun to go wavy after the long day they’d had before. They were both sleepy, so Phil gently leaned back into the mattress, laying down and bringing Dan down with him. He snuggled into Phil’s warm, welcoming body and started drifting off to sleep, but before he could he looked back up to Phil’s face and pressed their lips together gently, something they hadn’t done in a while due to the public-ness of the whole tour. It felt so warm and welcoming to them both, and Phil had missed this. Them just being so loving and warm around each other. Them just being together. 

“I love you, Phil. Goodnight.” Dan mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you more, Dan.”

**IV**

“Who’s idea was this?” Phil giggled as he looked at the kitchen and the mess they had made. Dan poked him in the side.

“I believe it was yours, Lester, don’t drag me into this. You’re cleaning up.” Dan said whilst rolling his eyes. Rice Krispies were all over the counters and floor, popping candy was scattered around the room. Let’s just say trying to bake whilst conjoined and only being allowed to use one of your hands was next to impossible. They somehow succeeded, but that didn’t mean that the aftermath was worth it. 

“Nuh-uh, you are soooo helping me clean, Daniel.” Phil rolled his eyes gently at his literal other half and bit into another Rice Krispie cake they had made. His eyes met Dan’s as a small smile spread over his face. Dan was pouting gently as Phil gently placed a kiss on his nose, making a light blush appear over his nose and cheeks and his dimple became visible. Phil suddenly felt a hand brush against his inside the joint sweater and let his fingers dance inbetween Dan’s. He squeezed the brown haired boy’s hand with love and appreciation filling his heart for the man sat sharing this stupid halloween jumper with him. Their minds had played with the idea of wearing shirts underneath the jumper, but knowing how stuffy the kitchen could get, especially with them both quickly moving around, they decided against it to avoid the profuse sweating. It’s not like they cared, after being together for what, 8 years, this wasn’t really that big of a deal to them.

Phil placed the other half of the Rice Krispie cake into Dan’s mouth, a small smile on his face. Even after all this time, he still made Phil get those butterflies he felt all those years ago when he first met this man. Dan always made everything more fun, more exciting. He just made everything better.

It was all okay with Dan.

Phil suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against Dan’s, and he felt the butterflies erupt even more in his stomach as he smiled into the gentle kiss. Just as Phil was about to pull away, Dan pulled him back in and kissed him once more, before letting him go and smiling so brightly at him.

“You still have to help clear up, loser.”

**V**

They chose Dan to be on the wheel in the LA show, the one of filming. It was better than Phil being on the wheel, as there was always the risk of Phil being span a bit too fast and getting too travel sick for the remainder of the performance, and as much as Dan liked to tease and mess with his soulmate, he was grateful that Phil wouldn’t have to nearly throw up on the DVD. Nonetheless, he still complained profusely, as the wheel still wasn’t a particularly amazing experience for him, too. Ah yes, living out the dream, being spun around on a wheel with thousands of people screaming and your boyfriend firing a ball covered in red paint at you. Not exactly the best experience in the world, but they just had to go for it. And anyway, Dan knew as soon as it was next Phil’s turn on the wheel he would be laughing about it, so it was all fun and games.

Dan was strapping himself onto the wheel as he heard the audience chattering and singing along to the playlist. Phil wandered over and started helping to make sure he was fastened on correctly.   
  
“Please don’t hit me in the balls, mate,” Dan smiled at his boyfriend. Phil giggled and looked up at his sparkling brown eyes. He looked so pretty, his curls delicately falling down his forehead. He couldn’t resist. He brushed the curls out of his eyes and placed his lips on Dan’s. He felt his heart speed up lightly, like it always did. Dan just did that to him. The love he felt for that man was indescribable. 

As they pulled away, Dan smiled at his boyfriend.

“Have fun firing things at me, and try not to fall off the stage.”

**VI**

“I did it.” Dan whispered. Leaning back in his chair, he put his face in his hands and laughed a single time. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah. You did it. And I couldn’t be more proud of you, Dan.” Phil whispered in his ear. Dan looked at his boyfriend, stood over him in the chair. Phil leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan’s, a kiss that was filled with nothing but love and admiration for the younger boy. That man was everything to Phil. 

And he was so immensely proud of him.

Dan stood up to face him, picking up his phone, and Phil pulled him into a big cuddle, Dan pressing his face into Phil’s neck, breathing in his warm smell. The smell of comfort, home and a bit of… coconut??

“Are you using a new shampoo?” Dan mumbled. Phil was silent for a second, and then began to laugh.

“Daniel James Howell, you just came out to the entire world, something you were utterly terrified to do, and you are seriously asking me if I’m using a new shampoo?” Phil sighed. Dan giggled gently.

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m curious, Lester!!” he laughed, pulling away from the hug. “Seriously, though, that was terrifying.”   
  
“I know. But you did it, Dan.”

**VII**

_ ‘Hit upload, Phil,’  _ he was telling himself. There was a big difference between telling a few family members and friends that you was gay, verses telling the entire universe, pretty much. As soon as he hit that upload button, there was no going back. And that was absolutely terrifying. 

“Hey Phil?” he heard a voice behind him. He swivelled around on the chair to see it was Dan, holding a mug of tea. He placed it down on the desk for Phil and crouched down next to the chair.

“How did you press upload?” Phil sighed. Dan smiled gently at him, understanding the fear.

“With great difficulty, that’s how.” he said, standing back up and kissing the top of his head lovingly. Phil did little grabby hands, wanting a hug from his boyfriend to calm his nerves. Dan smiled and sat in his lap, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder, arms wrapped tight around him.

“You can do this, Phil. I know you can.” Dan mumbled into his ear as Phil gently nodded in agreement. Dan moved his head from Phil’s shoulder and gazed into his eyes, getting lost in them for a moment. It might have been almost 10 years since they met, but Dan still could go swimming in those eyes any day of the week. Phil moved his face up closer to Dan’s and pressed their lips together, letting his fingers thread into his curls. He knew, as long as he had Dan, it would all be okay.

As they pulled away, Dan stood up and crouched back down next to the chair. And Phil, he did it.

He hit upload, too.

**VIII**

A holiday together is what the two boys deserved. It had been an amazing 2 weeks, exploring and wandering around Japan to celebrate their 10 year anniversary together, just being two gays in love. Although they weren’t filming a day in the life video this time, they had still posted lots on their instagram stories just for fun, and the fans seemed to appreciate it.

It had been a fun time, just being able to be the two of them, in a country where basically no-one knew who they were. 

They were in the hotel, the final night before they left to go home. Dan was sat up on his laptop, typing away on god knows what.

“Dan, come to bed.” Phil sighed, wanting to cuddle.

“I am in bed, Phil.” He giggled, watching Phil roll his eyes at him and poke him in the side. “Okay, okay, give me five minutes.” 

True to his word, five minutes later, he closed his laptop and shuffled down and placed his head on the pillow next to Phil’s. Phil was smiling at him and giggled gently, shuffling closer and gently brushing their noses together.

“Hi,” Dan laughed softly, Phil chuckling along with him.

“Hi,” Phil responded as he felt Dan move away and flick the lamp off next to him, and then snuggle back down, this time into Phil’s warm embrace. Phil put a single finger under Dan’s chin and gently tilted it up so their eyes met as Phil leaned in and kissed him.

2009 him on that wheel in Manchester was getting exactly what he wanted. Him and Dan, forever.

“Hey, Dan?”   
“What’s up, Phil?”

“Let’s get married.”


End file.
